


En svår sak blir lätt

by Selenelin



Series: Maedhros [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Childhood Memories, Family Issues, Humor, Loneliness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenelin/pseuds/Selenelin
Summary: Maedhros sitter och förbereder sig inför en stor fest men det går inte så bra. Han är på god väg att ge upp och byta idé men får då hjälp från oväntat håll. Hans bröder betyder allra mest för honom och han är ledsen över att de inte alltid kunnat tillbringa så mycket tid tillsammans som han hade önskat.En kort historia som utspelar sig under tiden då Maedhros familj fortfarande levde lyckliga i Valinor. Men även under tiden i Valinor hade Maedhros ett stort ansvar som äldste son till Fëanor, vars skaparmanier stundtals gjorde sin son olycklig.Title: A tough thing becomes easy.Maedhros sits and prepares himself for an upcoming feast but he's struggling. He's about to give up and change his mind when he suddenly gets unexpected help. His brothers mean the most for him and he is sorry that they haven't been together as much as he would like.A one-shot set at the time when Maedhros family lives happily in Valinor. But even during the time in Valinor, Maedhros had a heavy responsibility as the oldest son of Fëanor, who's creating-manias from time to time made his son unhappy.





	En svår sak blir lätt

**Author's Note:**

> Maedhros är min absoluta favorit och därför tillägnar jag min första text till honom!  
Kramar från mig /Selenelin

Han känner sig inte alls redo.

Han kan inte! Hur skulle han någonsin kunna göra det här? Visserligen borde han vara van vid långa och utmattande stunder i det som oftast görs i tystnaden, när kroppen arbetar och munnen är tyst. Hur många gånger har han inte ägnat sig åt tungt arbete i smedjan? Där hans armar och händer ständigt varit i aktiv rörelse och hamrat metallen, flyttat metallen, hamrat och flyttat, i oändliga omgångar. De många timmarna tillbringade där har gett honom mycket god styrka i armar och rygg, men tydligen kan inte ens ett frenetiskt hamrande rädda alla situationer där dessa kroppsdelar är inblandade. Det här var något som krävde ett handslag av det mer elegantare slaget.

Maedhros sitter på sin stol framför spegeln. Händerna ligger öppna i knäet och han har svårt att behålla ett avslappnat ansiktsuttryck. Bekymmersrynkan ligger djup mellan ögonen och överarmarna värker. Det midjelånga, kastanjebruna håret faller i vågor över axlarna. De vanliga fyra-flätorna som han har i håret var inte svåra att göra eftersom att de har han övat tillsammans med sin mor, Nerdanel, många gånger. Fem stycken flätor av den typen faller nu rakt ner från nästan toppen av huvudet ner till slutet av håret. Fyra-flätorna ser bra ut, men det är inte dessa han är missnöjd över. Han ser på tiaran som ligger på sin sammetskudde på bordet. Den skiner för allt vad den är värd, gjord i silver och med insatta ädelstenar. Kommen ur händerna på den skickligaste smeden som funnits, tillika hans far, Fëanor. Det är just _den_ som är problemet. Hur vacker den än är och hur än omsorgsfullt och genialiskt hantverk som ligger bakom den, hjälper det inte honom att få på sig den ikväll.

”Hur ska jag kunna fläta in den där saken i mitt hår!” klagar Maedhros högt för sig själv och lyfter upp sina armbågar på bordet för att låta sitt huvud vila i hans händer. Efter ett flertal försök att fästa den i håret hade hans goda humör ändrats ganska snabbt till det sämre. Detta var något han inte alls förutspått skulle besvära honom men det hade gjort honom både frustrerad och trött i armarna. Inte bara det, han är även på god väg att bli riktigt försenad till kvällens festligheter.

Han bestämmer sig för att han inte kan sitta kvar och reser sig istället upp. I rörelsen tar han med sig sina fotlånga klänningar med händerna och för dem ur vägen för hans ben när han ställer sig upp och vänder sig bort från spegeln. Han släpper ner dem mot golvet och blir ståendes. Var hade han tänkt och gå egentligen? Att sitta kvar och försöka en gång till vore tämligen det rätta om det här skulle lyckas ikväll. Han drar ett djupt andetag och sluter samtidigt sina ögon och fokuserar på andningen, försöker känna hur luften sipprar ner i lungorna med all sinnesnärvaro han kan åstadkomma. Det var bäst att ta en paus och sedan försöka igen om en stund. Försiktigt, som för att inte utmana den otur som redan drabbat honom denna kväll, kliver han fram mot sin balkong.

Det lockar att gå ut och ställa sig vid räcket på balkongen och låta händerna vila mot den ljumma metallen och i kvällssolen se ut över trädtopparna, lyssna till de mjuka ljud som löven skapar. Men han blir istället ståendes i balkongöppningen alldeles försjunken i tankar. Så naiv fick han inte vara, det kan omöjligt enbart vara fysiskt trötthet som hindrar honom att lyckas med tiaran. Någon större hantverkare eller konstnär hade Maedhros aldrig blivit och i och med det, aldrig riktigt blivit uppskattad av sin far. Kraven hade och var alltid höga och endast det bästa räckte för Fëanor. Kanske hade han med åren kommit undan med en del då hans yngre bröder, särskilt Curufin, gått om alla bröder i briljans med hantverket. Men detta var ju bara hår! Det här var den bekräftelse som behövdes. Övning var det som hade behövts och det skulle han ha insett åtminstone för ett par dagar sedan och satt sig ner och övat.

Solen är på väg ner och lägger ett varmt sken över staden. Maedhros hår glöder i ljuset och värmen. Egentligen var håret fint som det var, men att ha håret hängandes fritt var inte tillräckligt för en sådan bankett som skulle hållas ikväll. Hela släkten skulle samlas i Finwës palats och utöver det en massa långväga gäster och högt uppsatta personer ur hov och politik. Kanske skulle han kunna prova något annat hårsmycke? Kanske…

Hans grubblerier avbryts abrupt utav att hans sovrumsdörr flyger upp. In virvlar en, inte helt oväntat, oklanderligt flätad och stilig Maglor som ser honom på en gång där han står vid balkongöppningen. ”Maedhros! Vad gör du? Är du färdig för att gå ner till festen?” säger han och bromsar upp och sätter sig elegant på sin brors säng, lite för entusiastiskt enligt Maedhros. De två bröderna ser på varandra och Maedhros vet att Maglor väntar på ett svar. Till en början kan han inte tänka på något särskilt då han plötsligt blivit avbruten och står därför bara och fortsätter att se på sin bror. Men till slut kan han börja fundera igen och en liten idé formas. Hans blick viker av för att återigen vila på tiaran som ligger borta på bordet. Maglor följer hans blick. ”Du ska inte ta på dig den där?”

”Nej, det är just den som har gjort mig sen. Jag kan inte alls fläta in den i håret, det känns helt hopplöst.” Han gör en dramatisk paus.

”Det var det vill säga, innan du klev in genom dörren…”

Maglor står bakom sin bror som återigen sitter på stolen framför spegeln. Hans blick går över flätorna som ligger skickligt gjorda på Maedhros huvud. Att Maedhros kunde fläta var det ingen tvekan om, dessa märktes att de var gjorda av någon som gjort dem förut. Han ler för sig själv, för även om dessa flätor var väldigt bra gjorda var det också dem som ställde till det här ”tiara-problemet” hans bror skapat för sig själv. 

”Jag tror att vi får börja om. Låt mig dra ur flätorna och sätta i tiaran först så kommer det bli enklare att fästa den med ditt hår om det är fritt och oflätat.” Deras blickar möts i spegeln och Maedhros fnissar tyst. ”Det verkar som att jag inte bara måste utan faktiskt verkligen vill att du sätter upp mitt hår. Jag kände mig totalt hopplös ett tag, även fast det bara var över en väldigt enkel sak uppenbarligen. Du får göra som du vill, jag ger dig fria händer” säger han samtidigt som han gör en uppgiven rörelse med händerna. Till detta ler Maglor. ”Det finns inga ord jag gillar mer än ”du får fria händer”. Oroa dig inte, om de här händerna orkar spela dag som natt så ska de väl lyckas knåpa ihop min älskade brors mytomspunna hår med dennes tiara.” Maglor flexar fingrarna och sätter igång och Maedhros känner direkt att händerna som fått ansvaret över hans hår vet exakt de rätta rörelserna och greppen.

Maglor börjar nynna på en sång, troligen någon gammal favorit. Maedhros känner hur han slappnar av och sluter sina ögon. Vilken tur att han har så begåvade bröder och att Maglor kom förbi. Ljudet av vinden i träden utanför når hans öron men det suddas ganska snart ut av Maglor röst, som nu istället börjat sjunga med ord. Allt känns lugnt och uppgivenheten från innan försvinner sakta men säkert. Maglor har den inverkan på folk varje gång han sjunger. _Hoppas att han går långt med musiken_… hinner Maedhros tänka innan sången helt tar över hans sinnen.

_Plötsligt är alla hans bröder samlade omkring honom. De ser så glada ut och är alla upptagna med att göra något medan de pratar och skrattar emellanåt. Tvillingarna springer och jagar varandra en bit bort, de hoppar över rabatter och springer genom fontäner. Själv finner han sig sittandes i gräset. I handen håller han ett grässtrå som han snurrar fram och tillbaka mellan fingrarna. Känslan av lugn infinner sig och han känner sig lycklig här bland sina bröder. Alldeles bredvid honom sitter Maglor med en harpa i händerna. Han spelar en melodi Maedhros känner igen, en som de brukade sjunga mycket till när de själva var barn. Han minns hur den gick._

Vi tar oss ut, ut och långt mot fjärran. Där vi finna oss en plats, inte till att finna ro denna plats vi tar oss till utan för att springa och aldrig bli trötta, simma i klara vatten och vissla med skogens fåglar.

Dit tar vi oss, ut och långt mot fjärran. Till en plats där vi kan vara tillsammans, springa och aldrig bli trötta, simma i klara vatten och vissla med skogens fåglar. Vara som syskon är allra bäst.

_Någon närmar sig honom och hans bröder med raska steg. Maedhros får en känsla av att det är mot honom den här personen är på väg. Det är deras fars sekreterare som är på intågande och han tar sig ett ögonkast på tvillingarna samtidigt som han korsar gräsmattan. De har nu börjat göra allt djärvare hopp över rabatter och buskar, tydligen något han inte gillar att se. Men han ser bort igen och mot de äldre bröderna som sitter i gräset och när han väl kommer fram vänder han sig till Maedhros och öppnar munnen. Han skulle bara våga säga något om tvillingarna, tänker Maedhros och han känner hur hans bröder drar in andan. Dock säger inte sekreteraren något om dem utan något ännu tråkigare._

_”Din närvaro krävs av din far på hans arbetsrum. Det är gällande några nya material som han vill se på tillsammans med dig. Han hälsar att du kan umgås med dina bröder sen.” Maedhros känner sig med ens dämpad, som om solen plötsligt gått i moln. Han vet mycket väl att det inte kommer bli något ”sen” eftersom att hans far inte kommer släppa iväg honom förrän han arbetat länge med, och förstått sig på det här nya materialet. Han har lärt sig mycket under de gångna åren och han har blivit mycket skicklig på att konversera med brev, planera skötseln av hushållet och hålla god kontakt med husets olika leverantörer och liknande. Men när det kom till hantverket, hade hans far förmågan att börja med en sak och när man sedan kunde tro att han var klar, fortsatte han istället och förfinade det ytterligare. Så kunde en hel eftermiddag och kväll fortgå med Fëanor utan att han hade möjlighet att fly undan. Ibland rycktes Maedhros in i början då hans far ville bolla idéer och ha hjälp med att bearbeta råmaterial. Till slut behövdes han inte längre, men det tog oftast några dagar. Maedhros suckar och svarar det som förväntas av honom. ”Hälsa far att jag kommer med en gång.” Sekreteraren ser på honom kort men godtar hans svar och nickar innan han vänder sig om och går iväg samma väg som han kom. _

_Maedhros vänder sig från honom till sina bröder som nu sitter och tittar på honom. Han kan se medkänslan i deras ögon och han vet att de förstår att han inte vill gå och att de hellre vill att han ska stanna utomhus med dem.”Jaha, då går jag väl då…” säger han samtidigt som han reser sig upp. ”Vi kanske ses senare ikväll, men det är inte säkert. Det här brukar ta tid som ni vet.”_

_”Vi sitter ute här länge till. Hoppas du hinner komma tillbaka” svarar Curufin och de andra nickar tyst instämmande. Meadhros nickar åt sin bror och ser sedan mot tvillingarna som nu har stannat upp och vinkar till honom. Han vinkar tillbaka och går sedan iväg. Jodå, visst kunde han försöka slita sig. Men troligen skulle han inte se sina bröder igen förrän i morgon._

Han märker inte när Maglor blir färdig och slutar sjunga förrän han känner sin brors händer på sina axlar. ”Så där. Då tror jag att vi är klara” säger han och ler mot Maedhros i spegeln. Maedhros ser sig själv i spegeln. Det här var annorlunda, på ett bra sätt. Han hade inte behövt göra något annat än att sitta ned och ljudet var tacksamt utbytt från hammarslag till sin bros sång. Om det ändå alltid vore så här när han förbereder sig? Han nickar instämmande till resultatet. ”Tack Maglor. Vad skulle jag göra utan dig?” Maglor skrattar. ”Ta inte i för mycket nu! Jag satte bara upp ditt hår!” Maedhros suckar och ler ett snett leende mot sin lillebror. ”Tack i alla fall.” 

”Jaja kom nu, det är dags att vi går!” säger Maglor och svänger runt, hans egna svarta hår flyger runt efter honom och han går mot dörren och öppnar den. ”Jag väntar utanför med resten, kom!” säger han över axeln och går.

Maedhros följer sin bror med blicken och höjer på ögonbrynen för att sedan se mot sig själv i spegeln igen. Han rör med handen över tiaran och flätorna i sitt hår. _Hoppas att Maglor verkligen förstår hur mycket jag uppskattar vad han gör och hans underbara talanger, hur mycket jag älskar honom, hur mycket jag älskar alla mina bröder… Jag saknar dem så_. Maedhros reser sig upp och går mot dörren, där han stannar till vid handtaget och ber tyst klart för sig själv. _Hoppas att de yngre växer upp och blir lika begåvade som Maglor, på sina egna sätt. Att de vågar göra vad de själva vill_.

Det skulle kännas betryggande och veta att de kommer att lyckas. Hans familj och särskilt hans bröder är det som betyder allra mest för honom. Han skulle göra allt för att säkra en trygg framtid för dem. Han vrider ner handtaget och öppnar dörren. På håll kan han höra deras röster och skratt. Maedhros lovar sig själv att efter de mer formella delarna av festligheterna ikväll ska han sätta sig ned och prata med var och en av dem. Tid är det minsta han kan ge dem ikväll och det vill han, för de ger honom så mycket tillbaka. Han öppnar dörren och går ut. Han ser sina bröder stå och vänta på honom vid trappan i slutet av korridoren. De skiner upp när de ser honom komma gåendes emot dem. Han går fram och omfamnar alla sina bröder en och en och de ger varandra komplimanger för deras klädsel och hår. Maglor skryter lite över att han fixat Maedhros hår vilket de andra skrattar med kärlek åt. Till sist kramar han om sin yngsta bror, Amras, som trots att han är på väg att bli vuxen nu, inte når längre än till axlarna på sin storebror. Troligen skulle dock ingen av de yngre bröderna bli lika lång som han själv. Amras ser upp på sin bror med ett leende på läpparna och säger glatt, ”Vi har saknat dig! Lova att du stannar med oss hela kvällen! Det blir mycket roligare när alla är samlade. När du är med!” Varpå Maedhros ler åt sin bror och ser upp mot sina bröder som nickar instämmande till Amras ord. Han känner sig varm inombords. 

”Det lovar jag. Ikväll lovar jag att vi ska hålla ihop och att vi ska ha det jätteroligt! Tar vi oss bara igenom början så kan vi slappna av sen och sätta oss tillsammans vid ett bord.” Sen får han något slugt i blicken och sänker rösten, ”Eller så kanske vi smiter iväg när igen märker!” Amras skrattar och de andra faller in i hans skratt. Syskonskaran beger sig uppför trapporna och det är en härlig stämning mellan dem, alla är glada över att de är samlade igen.

Men ingen är så glad som just storebror är ikväll.


End file.
